


开车十题之九亭

by chujing



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chujing/pseuds/chujing





	开车十题之九亭

01.平整的背部压出完美的弧度

 

张九泰很喜欢在做/爱的同时用手去抚/摸刘筱亭的背。

 

刘筱亭是天生的一字肩，不仅穿衣服好看，不穿衣服时也衬得他的背部更添几分锋利的线条感。

 

张九泰爱惨了刘筱亭背对着自己跪在床/上，只得无助呻/吟时，腰腹下弯的弧度。

 

同时也喜欢一手按着刘筱亭的背，一手抬高他的屁/股，这样更加便于让张九泰欣赏到刘筱亭背上凸起的蝴蝶骨。

 

只是视觉上的冲击性就能够让张九泰得到无比的满足，而在即将射/精时，张九泰会把性/器拔出来抵在刘筱亭的穴/口，这样那浓/稠的液体就会星星点点落到刘筱亭的背上，然后会被张九泰恶意的涂满整个背部，混合着上面的小红印，色/情无比。

 

他会像个信徒一般虔诚的俯身亲吻，继而换来刘筱亭的一阵痉/挛和美妙的呻/吟。

 

02.沐浴在温柔的眼眸中时被/迫承/受的激/烈动作

 

很多人都说过张九泰温柔。

 

也有很多人说他是三浪之一。

 

刘筱亭眼神迷离的看着压在他身上，正温柔的注视着自己的张九泰，感受着对方下/身碾过自己敏/感点时的力度，觉得有人能把这样矛盾的特点结合在一起也是不容易。

 

他小声的啜/泣着，恳求着张九泰轻一点。

 

张九泰没有说话，他依然用那双眼眸看着刘筱亭，让刘筱亭觉得整个世界都开始温柔了起来，然而尾/椎处传来的一阵阵酥/麻却再次让刘筱亭回到现实。

 

张九泰一把抱起了刘筱亭，让他坐在自己的身上，这样的姿势能够进入的更/深，而且便于张九泰一低头就可以咬住刘筱亭的乳/头。

 

张九泰喜欢用牙齿轻轻的拉扯刘筱亭的乳/头，喜欢看刘筱亭不由自主的挺/起胸膛，却又想要逃离般拿手抵着自己的轻微力道，他更喜欢听见刘筱亭在被自己操/干时的小奶音。

 

他下/身的动作又快又狠，导致刘筱亭无法再去思考些别的，只能沉/溺于他的温柔与粗暴中了

 

03.永远玩不腻的肤色梗

 

“二哥，你看，牛奶巧克力！”

 

刘筱亭听见张九泰这话的时候，即将释/放的性/器差点软下去。他被身上黏/腻的酸奶的触感折磨到发疯，又因为张九泰的玩笑而气愤，整个人都开始泛红。

 

张九泰敏锐的察觉到刘筱亭的不对劲，他轻笑一声，更加努力的分开刘筱亭的双腿，伸出舌头将对方腿间的酸奶一一舔/净，然后又顺着舔到刘筱亭的小腹上。

 

刘筱亭几乎是在瞬间就有了反应，他拼命的推着张九泰的脑袋，可是双手无力的人这一刻的举动却更像是邀请一般。

 

张九泰恶意的在刘筱亭身上嘬/出一个个小红印，用舌/尖将酸奶推开，抹满了刘筱亭的全/身。

 

他俯下身亲吻刘筱亭，将嘴里剩余的酸奶渡到刘筱亭的口中，亲吻着他被迫吞咽酸奶时上下滚动的喉/结，然后满意的说道：“我喜欢牛奶巧克力，不过是那个‘牛奶’。”

 

刘筱亭迷迷糊糊的，还不明白张九泰所说的那个‘牛奶’到底是什么意思。

 

不过到了后半夜，他身上布满的不再是酸奶，而变成了精/液的时候，才明白这个恶劣的人怕是永远也不会玩腻肤色梗了。

 

04.青涩的主动诱/惑

 

刘筱亭小心翼翼的去亲吻张九泰的嘴角，他先是伸出舌尖一遍遍勾/勒着张九泰的唇，再是拼命的我张九泰的口腔里钻，认真的模样逗得张九泰忍不住笑开了。

 

刘筱亭不满的瞥了他一眼，那表情曾在舞台上无数次的出现过，而现在陪着这番场景这等气氛，却没了平常的搞怪只剩下风/情万种了。

 

刘筱亭试探的握住了张九泰半/硬的性/器，开始缓缓的上/下/撸/动，他慢慢的低下头，先是啄/吻着那硕/大的龟/头，用口水将其润湿后才学着平时吃棒棒糖的样子舔/吻起来。

 

张九泰被刘筱亭不时冒出的牙齿弄得疼痛不堪，却没有说出口。

 

这毕竟是刘筱亭第一次主动，张九泰可不好意思趾高气昂的支使人家什么。

 

刘筱亭轻轻的点了点马/眼处溢出的黏/液，拉起一条长长的银丝后，歪头笑着看向张九泰，眼中满是揶揄：“九泰啊，这是什么呀？”

 

张九泰觉得这个人可能天生就是来治他的。同样是男人，刘筱亭不知道这个是什么张九泰绝对不信，而偏偏要问出口这件事却又是故意的装作青涩了。

 

张九泰一把拉起刘筱亭，狠狠地吻上他的嘴唇，觉得偶尔看对方装傻充楞的样子也很是不错。

 

05.九泰到底行不行，这事儿得问刘筱亭

 

张九泰看着身下的人，突然想起了今天演出时粉丝送的横幅。

 

他停下了动作，对上刘筱亭疑惑且带着水雾的眼睛时，呼吸一滞，又狠狠地抽/插了几下才勉强稳住情绪。

 

张九泰握住刘筱亭挺/立的欲/望，漫不经心的揉/弄着，坏心眼的问道：“佳佳，你说我到底行不行啊？”

 

“唔…你…啊…你这时候说这个干嘛…”

 

刘筱亭羞得整个人都快熟了，他抓住张九泰的手臂，在那上面留下一道道的划痕，发/泄着自己的不满。

 

“你不说我就不动哦！”张九泰继续撸/动着刘筱亭的性/器，努力扼制住自己想要挺/身抽/插的欲/望。

 

“你…嗯…你欺负我！”

 

张九泰将刘筱亭眼角冒出的泪水吻去，舔/着他的耳垂含糊不清的引/诱道：“快说啊，佳佳，说出来我就给你。”

 

刘筱亭呜咽着直起身子，努力的抱住了张九泰，低下头哽咽道：“你…唔嗯…你行！九泰你最行了！”

 

张九泰轻笑着亲了亲刘筱亭的耳侧，再次将他压倒在床上。 

 

06.情/事中没有要到吻，事后的补偿

 

张九泰顾不得擦头上的汗水了，他随意抹了一把头发，又再次掐上了刘筱亭的腰。

 

刘筱亭已经无法再说出话了，他的双腿在不停地打颤，全身都出了一层密密的汗，他在张九泰的掌控下就像是欲/浪中的一艘船，一上一下的漂泊着，却始终无法稳定下来。

 

他的敏/感点不断的被张九泰撞/击，同时已经红/肿/破/皮的乳/头也被张九泰捏住，夹在张九泰两指间被反复的逗/弄着。

 

“九…九泰…”刘筱亭扭过脖子，向张九泰索吻，张九泰没有理会，而是一把抓住了刘筱亭攥着床单的手。

 

刘筱亭再次软了身子，告饶道：“别…轻一点…唔嗯……”

 

刘筱亭的脸庞深深地埋进了柔软的枕头上，将所有眼泪都抹在上面。然而他却再次意外的被张九泰拦腰抱起，背部贴上了张九泰的胸膛，感受到温/热的舌尖在自己的耳垂上游走以及后/穴中愈发迅/猛的撞/击。

 

刘筱亭无法克制的达到了高/潮，身前的性/器明明没有被抚/慰却还是射/出了一股股的浓/白，因为过于激烈的快/感腰间开始不断的痉/挛，眼眸已然失智，口中流出的涎/水滴落到挺直的胸/膛上，留下暧/昧的痕/迹。

 

张九泰很是喜欢这时候的刘筱亭，敏/感到自己微微一挺腰就能换来对方全身的颤抖，显然是已经被操/开了。

 

“唔……”刘筱亭软绵绵的趴在了床上，蹭了蹭床单后，才又打算爬起来，他那时没有什么力气，往往爬到一半就会再跌落一次，却仍然像是伸长爪子去够逗猫棒的小奶猫，努力的要攀附到张九泰的身上。

 

张九泰笑着看他费力的转过身子，还在他体内的肉/棒摩擦着他的甬/道，让张九泰再次不由自主的有了反/应，刘筱亭却全然不顾，只是抱着张九泰的脖子献上一吻。

 

“以后……”刘筱亭呜咽着说道，“以后我凑过去的时候，你不能不亲我！”

 

张九泰觉得自己的心都快化了，这样的一个小可爱，谁会舍不得亲他呢？

 

07.就算是做/爱也会碎嘴子的张九泰

 

张九泰碎嘴这个毛病很让人讨厌，不仅是在舞台上，平时日常生活中也足以让人疯狂，而刘筱亭最不喜欢的，就是在做/爱的时候，张九泰絮絮叨叨的话语。

 

“佳佳，帮我生个孩子好不好？”

 

“我…啊嗯…我怎么可能生得出来！”刘筱亭咬着被角，含糊着说道。他的双腿正架在张九泰的肩膀上，交/合处已经被张九泰抽/插的性/器搅出了白沫。

 

“看来是我还不够努力呀！”张九泰笑了笑，扭头在刘筱亭的小腿上落下一个吻/痕，下/身开始更加用力的进/入，让刘筱亭被刺/激得整个人都挺了起来，脚趾也蜷缩着，显示出他无法言说的快/感。

 

“如果我把精/液全都射/给你的话，你是不是就能怀孕啦？”

 

“怀孕以后，佳佳会不会产/奶呢？到时候我就有理由含着你的乳/头了是不是？”

 

“生下来的孩子就算是斑马我也喜欢，佳佳，那是你给我生的孩子呀。”

 

“张九泰！”刘筱亭一把攥住身上人的头发，不顾他的哀嚎加大了力气，“我是男人！生不出孩子！要做/爱就好好的做！你嘴不要太碎了好吗？！”

 

张九泰好不容易把自己的短毛从刘筱亭手中挣脱出来，委委屈屈又故意的用力顶了顶刘筱亭的敏/感点，看着他瘫/软在床上后才凑过去咬了一下刘筱亭的嘴唇：“我们试一试嘛，让我射/进去好不好？”

 

说完，不管刘筱亭的回答，就开始埋头努力的顶/撞起来，且毫无章法，让刘筱亭又爽又疼，后/穴不断的收/缩着，被肉/棒带出的些许嫩/肉让张九泰红了眼，更加粗/暴。

 

刘筱亭直到最后，大/开着双腿，感受着后/穴中缓缓流出的微凉液/体时才反应过来，其实张九泰绕了这么一大圈，只是想不/戴/套/内/射而已。

 

不过那时的刘筱亭连腿都软了，已经没有力气再去找张九泰算账了。

 

08.小奶音叫出的师叔

 

刘筱亭从来没叫过张九泰师叔，两个人年龄差得不大，且都是一同长大的，叫师叔显得生分还别扭。

 

但是张九泰很喜欢在床上的时候，刘筱亭叫自己师叔的样子。

 

刘筱亭声音本身就软，被艹/狠了还会带上点哭/腔，整个人眼睛都睁不开，鼻尖红红的在那里抽抽，像是小奶猫刚出生睁不开眼只能靠鼻子闻味道一样可爱。

 

张九泰玩得开，热衷于九浅一深的吊着刘筱亭，让他叫一声‘师叔’。

 

刘筱亭往往会不愿意喊出口，而等到最后，浑身上下都被张九泰摸/遍了，胸前的两颗小红豆也被张九泰拨/弄着，身前的性/器无法解放，身后/穴/口微微打转的肉/棒迟迟不肯填/满自己的时候，刘筱亭就会选择放弃抵抗了。

 

他会用脚勾着张九泰的腰，把带给他无上满足的肉/棒往穴/口凑，会红着脸用极小极小的奶音，百转千回的叫道：“师叔~”

 

这之后，刘筱亭就会被无法再忍耐的张九泰深深地插/入，再也说不出什么话，只能小声呻吟了。

 

09.被/迫穿上的对方的红色大褂

 

人人都说红衣需得皮肤白的人穿上才好看，张九泰却格外喜欢让刘筱亭穿红色衣服。

 

张九泰细细的亲吻着刘筱亭，感受到这个练武的二哥渐渐软了身子后，顺势将他身上的衣服全部褪/下，拿着红色的大褂就往他身上套。

 

刘筱亭迷迷糊糊的任由张九泰摆弄，待反应过来后，身上的大褂已经套了一半，只剩下扣子没系了。

 

然而这大褂有些空荡，并不合身，刘筱亭扭头看向张九泰，发觉到对方眼中的笑意后立马慌了神：“你……这你的大褂怎么能现在穿呢？还是给我穿！”

 

“我想给你穿。”张九泰的一把抓住了刘筱亭试图要脱下大褂的两手，他尽量用一只手就环住了刘筱亭两手的手腕，“我只想给你穿，佳佳。”

 

他另一只空闲的手伸进了刘筱亭的后/穴，看着眼前人眼中渐渐弥漫的雾气，再次无比爱/怜的亲了亲他：“以后我每次穿红色大褂都会想起你现在的样子。”

 

张九泰轻轻的笑着，手指不断的在后/穴中抠/挖，嘴唇含/上了刘筱亭上/下移动的喉结，仿佛即将把猎物咬断脖颈的狼。

 

“我万一在台上硬/了怎么办啊？佳佳，你现在太诱/人了。”

 

即使知道张九泰说的都是假话，都是有意逗/弄他，刘筱亭依然为这而感到兴/奋，后/穴中慢慢冒出了黏/液，染湿了红色大褂，留下一块深色的痕迹。

 

“佳佳，你穿红色果然最好看了。”

 

张九泰看着大褂上明显变深的那一部分，眼眸微暗，再也忍不住，挺/腰将自己的欲/望送进了刘筱亭幽/深的后/穴。

 

10.事后的真心话

 

“我爱你，佳佳。”

 

“我也爱你，席仔。”

 

张九泰看着累到眼睛都睁不开的刘筱亭，温柔的笑了笑，轻轻的在他额头上落下一吻，关上了床头温馨昏黄的小夜灯。

 

——在这个世界上，我最爱你了。


End file.
